


Going places we should not go

by LitraPalia14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitraPalia14/pseuds/LitraPalia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur ONE SHOT: "Let s settle here for the night, it s getting dark." Arthur came to a stop "Can you stop laughing now and tell me; where the hell am I?" Merlin growled at him. "You are inside a book." Kilgharrah told him. "A book..?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going places we should not go

It couldn`t get any worse. Merlin had been performing Magic in his sleep for the past few days at least that was what Gaius had told him. Was that something bad? When you live in Camelot yes! Uther would have your head for it. So Merlin hadn`t been very pleased when the prince told him they were going to a hunting trip, well at least more than he would usually be.

"Merlin what`s wrong with you?!" Arthur scowled when Merlin fell for the 4th time since they left Camelot. "What do you mean?"

"You are being more of an idiot than you usually are." He let out with a sigh. Merlin then shot a glare at him.

"Let`s settle here for the night, it`s getting dark." Arthur came to a stop not far away from a river and tied his horse and Merlin's to a tree.

Of course when it came time to sleep Merlin couldn`t bring himself to do so. "I`ll do first watch." Merlin sat down leaning on a tree. Arthur frowned at him. "You?" Arthur said incredulously. "You could barely stand up on our way here. How do you expect to stay up?" Arthur said jeeringly. He hadn`t been wrong at all Merlin was tired very tired in fact he hadn't slept since Gaius told him about his magic doing as it pleased at night. Too afraid of it going out of control. But, he wasn`t about to tell that to Arthur he would just do watch all night long and not wake Arthur. If it went well enough they would be back to Camelot by tomorrow. "No, I`m fine really." He protested.

Arthur gave him an unconvinced look before he lay down to sleep.

Then again nothing ever turned how Merlin hoped it would. And so he fell asleep on middle of the night, no matter how much he tried to fight it his eyes wouldn`t listen and he drifted into a deep sleep; or maybe not…

"MERLIN!" He heard some hideous and awful sound; voice? Call him as he opened his eyes he almost fell from the bed he had apparently been sleeping on. He stood in the middle of a tiny room with only a window and a door. He approached the window and looked out of it all he could see was a big castle. Where the hell am I…Don`t tell me I`m some kind of trapped mistress in distress inside a tower.

"MERLIIIIIN!" That awful voice screamed again. Then again maybe not, that would be much better… He sighed and said: "Coming…"

"Oh, fuck…" Was all that left his mouth as he saw the bunch of wooden stairs awaiting him. "It's going to be a long way down…" He sighed. "MERLIIIIIN!"

"I`M COMING!" He yelled finally annoyed.

When he finally reached the end of the stairs he opened a wooden door he closed behind him. "MERLIN!" Some woman ridiculously like Morgana screamed at him. He frowned at her. "Morgana?"

"Well aren`t you smart?" She glowered at him. "Mom tell him to clean this thing for the party! The idiot has been sleeping all morning!" Some guy screamed from upstairs.

Mordred? Ok, what the hell was going on here?

"Forget about it! Clean it yourself, I need him to clean all my clothes so the look presentable enough!" Gwen entered the room and yelled. Gwen?

He frowned at it all as they continued with their ridiculous fight. Was he some kind of servant? What was he? Where was he? They obviously knew him, but…

"What party?" He asked. They all turned to look at him. "I told you he was mentally disoriented!" Mordred spat at Gwen. Well at least some thoughts of him hadn`t changed…

Morgana sighed and gritted. "The Pendragon`s. The prince is looking for a consort. "Merlin looked in between Gwen and Mordred. "He likes boys?"

"No, Merlin he marries guy`s because his father`s a sadist…" Morgana turned on her heel and walked of. Well that he wasn`t going to argue with that; Uther was….Uther? Arthur…

I have to go there… Maybe he isn`t part of this madness.

But judging on how they treated him that wasn`t an option. He would have to probably sneak out.

Later in the night after the apparent 3 sadist witches had gone and left Merlin worn out he had no idea on how he was going to go to that party… The out of nowhere like everything in this place a sudden glowing started to come out of thin air. Oh, so there was magic in this twisted place. That would have been helpful if he had been told of it earlier.

Laughter? Was he hearing right? Laughter, whoever it was he was laughing at his situation…

Kilgharrah…The only reason he knew it was him was because that snake looking eyes hadn`t faded. Right now he looked a bit more like Merlin`s age maybe a bit older, yellow reptile eyes dirty blond hair and sharp teeth. He frowned at him.

"Can you stop laughing now and tell me; where the hell am I?" Merlin growled at him. "Young warlock, your situation is the most laughable I have seen. I believe I have all the right to do so."

"Are you going to tell me any time now?" He asked still annoyed.

"You are inside a book." Kilgharrah told him. "A book..?"

"And you have dragged the prince with you into your little adventure."

"Arthur?"

"You two are the only conscious ones that this is only a dream."

"This is a dream?" He asked raisin an eyebrow at him. "Not quite, you could say is more like real life whatever is possible here is possible in the real world and if you die here you die in reality too."

"Damn it! How did this happen?!"

"While you were sleeping you casted a spell on a book Arthur brought with him."

"A book?" Merlin asked incredulously. "It was a book from Ygraine. He found it and kept it close to him apparently." Merlin had seen him bringing a bag with him and he said to never touch it but he never tough much of it. "How can- wait, what part do you play in it?"

"We don`t have much time Merlin." Kilgharrah said looking irritated by the question. "No, you haven`t answered my question. What are you?"

Kilgharrah hesitated before he sighed "I`m a fairy Merlin." Merlin resisted the urge to laugh but then again why would he? "This is priceless!"

"The night is still young but it can`t last forever. I`ll take you to the party but change first be here before midnight."

"Why?" Merlin asked looking quizzically at him still slightly laughing at him. "I don`t know but that`s how the book goes if you want to get out of here safe and sound you better do as scripted in the book or let heavens be with you Merlin."

Merlin did as told and before he knew it he was in front of the castle and a lot of expectant stairs before him. The previous pair of stairs where now laughable beside these ones.

When he finally reached the top of them…He sighed wasn`t this just great, he swore they made castles like labyrinths so people would get lost in them on purpose.

This, this- he had no words for it…

But a party?

"Father, I though you wanted me to marry someone for-

"For what? Money? God`s no, Arthur! Let heavens forbid that." Uther scowled at him and looked at him as if he had suggested something utterly ridiculous. Which had been what he had been trying to tell him this last few years of his life and now that they had the same thoughts it scared him…

"Now go down there and look for the love of your life." Uther clapped Arthur's back.

Love? Who is this man?!

In the end Arthur just gave up and went down stairs to the 4th apparent floor of the castle. There people where drinking, dancing somewhere already drunk…oh, god those two should get a-

"Prince, Arthur." He turned around at the sound of his name. Sophia? What in the world is she- "Hi, is nice to meet you." She bowed two him with a smile.

Didn`t they knew each other…well in the I`m-a-side-and-for-my-own-selfish-desiers-I`m-going-to-drawn-you kind of way.

"I`m Sophia the princess of-

Gwen cut her off as she made way by pushing Sophia of the way that now was glaring at her. "Prince Arthur, I`m Guinevere but you can call me Gwen." She bowed to him.

"You know I was here first, so if you are so nice to come the same way you came into the world I would be very grateful." Sophia glowered at her.

"The prince and I were talking weren`t we? Arthur?"

"Uh, what?" Arthur said as he blinked at them as if coming back to reality. "Yeah, sure. Can you two excuse me for a second?" He said as he walked by past them and ignored any other talking attempts people were making.

"Oh, Fuck!" Merlin cursed. "Where in the world am I now?! This even has an inside Garden!" He shouted awed. "But at least there are people here…" He murmured to himself trying not to remember the fact that somehow he had ended in the donjons and accidentally gotten locked up in there for about half an hour…

"Merlin?" He turned around startled. "God damn it Arthur! Don`t scare me like that!"

"Wait…" His brain came into realization and a smile came across his face. "ARTHUR!" He shouted and threw himself onto Arthur and hugged him.

Arthur cleared his throat when the little hug became a too long one. "Merlin…"

"Oh, yeah sorry…"

"Do you care to explain me well, this." He said gesturing well…the whole place. Merlin gave him a nervous laugh. "Well, you see it`s kind of hard to- Wait how do you know-

"It`s kind of hard to miss. Considering the fact that everyone else is acting like they don`t know me… Where are we? This looks like-

"We are inside your mother`s book…"Merlin cut him off and regretted it the moment he did so. "What? How do you know about that?!" Arthur frowned at him wide eyed. "And don`t be ridiculous Merlin who gave you that idea?"

"A fairy…"

"A fairy!" Arthur shouted in disbelief. "Wait, oh no."

"What?"

"Do you by any chance live with 2 evil siblings and an evil witch of a mother?"

"Whoa there, that`s an understatement."

"So, did by any chance that 'fairy' told you how to get out of here?" Arthur asked. "Yeah actually, he said-" He was cut off as the bells started sounding. "What does that mean?" Merlin turned at Arthur confused. "Midnight. Wait the fairy was a boy?" Arthur asked wide eyed as Merlin started to run off.

"Wait," Arthur caught Merlin through his wrist. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Let go Arthur! If we alter the story we might not be able to get out. I we want to get out we have to get through the story till the very end." Merlin shoved Arthur`s hand of that now was looking at him; embarrassed? "If that`s the case then you need to leave me something to look for you with."

"Right, then…" Merlin looked around unsure of what to give him. "Take this." He said as he threw his neckerchief at Arthur. "What? How`s this supposed to help?!"

"I don`t know you will figure something out." Merlin shouted as he an off.

"You always do." Arthur definitely did not blush at that last sentence.

"You idiot!" Uther shouted at him and smacked him on the head. "Ouch. What was that for?!"

"You let him escape!"

"What? His not some prisoner you know." Arthur was kind of getting used to this Uther but the things he did where always un-predictable… "No, of course not. But, He surely holds you prisoner."

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Arthur frowned at him.

"I`m old Arthur not blind. Al though even a blind man could see the way you looked at each other; it was unmistakable." Uther sounded like he had made a decision and that was never good; well at least not with this one… "You shall go find him in the morning. No, even better the search starts now."

"Search for what?"

"Love of course!"

This was his 53th attempt and yes, he had been counting. When he knocked the door as soon as he saw Gwen and Mordred answer something told him that Merlin was in this house. "Prince Arthur. What a pleasant surprise; did you dreamed of me?" Gwen said in a teasing tone that send Arthur chills down his spine. "Actually I was wondering if either of you used a red neckerchief for the party yesterday."

They looked at each other before answering. "Um, no." Of course not, the only idiot capable of that was Merlin after all. "Unless that changes the chances in you staying for a while."

"Um, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Who's there?" Morgana came in to sight. "Oh, well if it isn`t the prince Mordred, Gwen got get him something to drink I`ll take him to the living room." Morgana commanded as she locked her arm around Arthur`s.

Mordred and Gwen then looked at each other and raced to the kitchen.

After Morgana left the living room to the bathroom, he decided it was time to go and figure out where Merlin was. "Merlin." He whispered. "Merlin." He called again opening one of the doors. "Seriously? Where`s that idiot…" He said as he opened a door with a lot of wooden stairs. "Oh, right I forgot…He`s got locked up…" He said in realization.

"Arthur!" He heard Gwen call him. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and went in closing the door behind him. "The things I do for you Merlin…." He stared annoyed at the stairs. "Arthur!~" He heard Gwen closer again. "Where are you?"

"Oh, no you don`t." He decided on climbing up the stairs.

When the door to Merlin`s room opened Merlin was upside-down on the bed. "What are you-

"About bloody time…" Merlin glared at him. "I was getting bored in here."

"That`s the thanks I get after unlocking you?!" Arthur spat at him annoyed. "Well that`s your job isn`t it?" Merlin replied cheekily. "Touché. Now let`s get out of here."

"How did you open the door anyways?" Arthur grinned as he showed Merlin the keys. "I have my ways."

"How does this story go after this?" Merlin asked Arthur as he stopped on their tracks. "Umm…the story is kind of ending…" Arthur hesitated. "Well the how does it end?" Merlin pressed when Arthur didn`t continue. "The prince marries the woman he fell in love with in the party at first sight. They kiss and they live happily ever after."

"Then let's go look for this woman so we can get out of here." Merlin went on but Arthur stopped Merlin grabbing him by the wrists. "The- the thing is, Merlin" He stumbled in his own words making Merlin raise an eyebrow at him. "that you just happen to be that character…" Merlin looked wide eyed at Arthur. "Hey don`t look at me like that! It`s not my fault you ended up in this house as a bloody servant!"

"Then what happens in between this scene -

The Next thing they knew they were standing in front of a crowd with a pouting Mordred and Gwen. "and the other." Merlin finished his sentence looking at himself in disbelief. What the hell! Merlin looked at himself and he was dressed in some really expensive clothes next to Arthur that was looking at him just as freaked.

And then the bold man said the words that would send him to hell…" you may kiss- um… the groom."

Merlin was unsure in what to do in this kind of situation…if they did not do this they would never go back to Camelot and then Arthur would never forgive him, and if he did do this he would never forgive him either…This was madness. "Merlin just do it." Arthur broke his thoughts. "but-

"If you don`t we might never go back."

Merlin couldn`t bring himself to argue anymore. Not when Arthur was staring at him like that. Not when he was looking down at his lips so hungry like; like if Merlin didn`t do something Arthur just might throw himself at him and eat him all up. "Kiss me."

He hesitated as he inched a bit closer. Then Arthur took him by his hips and neck and pulled him closer getting rid of any space left between them. But before their lips could touch everything went black.

His head hurt as he blinked his eyes open. He sat up as he tried to re call what had- Oh, god…Oh bloody hell he almost kissed Arthur. Panicked he looked around to find Arthur had just began to sit down.

For a while they just stared at each other wide eyed before they both stood up. "It`s dawn…we have been gone for a whole day." Arthur broke the silence as he looked up at the sky.

Then he looked at Merlin "Not a word about this to anyone." He said almost regretfully and Merlin nodded in response. "Yes, sir."


End file.
